In the production of pressed board, for example, oriented strandboard (OSB), medium density fiberboard (MDF), chip board, particle board and fiberboard generally, it is a common practice to utilize a continuous press to compact the mass of wood material, usually with a thermally activatable binder.
The press can have an upper part and a lower part, each of which is provided with an endless steel press belt. The material to be pressed is passed between the belts and respective roller bar chains are interposed between the belts and the upper and lower press plates.
The roller bar chains themselves comprise link chains on opposite sides of the roller bars and engage the roller bars at their ends. The link chains can have outer link plates, inner link plates and pins which hinge the link plates together.
With such continuous presses, generally in addition to the link pins, roll pins are often required with guide rolls which ride upon special rails.
The inner link plates may be provided with slots in which pins of the roller bars engage. Centering springs may be provided between those link plates and the roller bars (see German Patent DE 43 15 122 A1).
In another known embodiment, rollers and guide rails are likewise provided (see DE 34 32 548 C2) and a certain play is developed between the link chain and the roller bars.
In German Patent DE 37 43 665, the ends of the roller bars have roller bars journaling pins which engage in the chain and which are axially shift able relative to the roller bar. Here again rails are required laterally of the pressing region. A double cone sleeve arrangement is required for centering. The journaling pins must be composed of spring steel.